


Willingly Given

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [227]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Damien, everything I am, everything I do, is willingly given to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly Given

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 August 2016  
> Word Count: 231  
> Prompt: willing  
> Summary: "No, Damien, everything I am, everything I do, is willingly given to you."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set ten weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like exploring the idea of devotion and dedication with regard to religion and spirituality in this series. Margot's small appearances in canon clearly showed her devotion to Damien, just as Ann's words _and_ actions proved hers. But the motivation behind that devotion is what really makes me want to explore these characters more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"She has an endless devotion, you know."

Damien looks up with a smile. "Welcome back, Margot. It's good to have you join us again."

She smiles and waves off his compliments. "Smooth talker, that's what you are. You remind me of my John when you do that." As quickly as her smile appeared, it now morphs into a frown. "But not the man he became after the greed set in."

"Remember the good, Margot. Isn't that easier on yourself?"

"But it isn't truthful, my boy. Just as Ann's never lied to you, I will never choose to live a lie, and a lie by omission is still a lie."

"That's fair," he replies with a nod. "So… Who were you talking about just now? The devotion thing?"

Margot levels him with a look that is eerily familiar. "Both of them, though one still doesn't understand the depth of her devotion yet. All of us, really. Ann and I have both fully dedicated our lives to you, my boy. And I want you to know this right now, and don't you dare forget it. I would do it all over again, including this prison that my body has become, because I believe in you that strongly."

"But--"

"No, Damien, everything I am, everything I do, is willingly given to you."

Damien says nothing, stunned into silence at the vehemence in her words.


End file.
